


Changed Plans

by mariaWASD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaWASD/pseuds/mariaWASD
Summary: Martin's shower sex scene in StartUp - Johnlock style.Inspired by atumblr postfromtabea-johnlocked.





	Changed Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Martin's shower sex scene in StartUp - Johnlock style.
> 
> Inspired by a [tumblr post](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/tabea-johnlocked/170772737366) from [tabea-johnlocked](tabea-johnlocked.tumblr.com).

John had just wanted to join Sherlock for a quick wash after he got ready and then take him to their bedroom and fuck him, but the moment he stepped into the spray, Sherlock was sliding his soapy hands around to his chest, lathering the skin with his expensive shower gel that smelled of herbs and a fine note of lemon that always had John’s cock responding in an almost pavlovian like effect.

The hands drifted lower until they reached John’s groin and fingers were running through his blond hair, massaging around his cock, but maddeningly not touching were he wanted it more and more every second.

“Sherlock,” John growled over the pounding of water hitting the bottom of the bathtub. “If you keep doing this, I’m going to have you right here.”

The response he got was Sherlock pressing himself closer, his wet, hard cock sliding over the swell of John’s arse and a hand cupping his bollocks rather aggressively. “Than have me, right - here - against the wall.”

John decided there were other times for gentleness, Sherlock wanted to be fucked against the shower wall, he would get it.

He spun around, giving Sherlock a short filthy kiss that was pure tongue and teeth and nothing more before grabbing the small bottle of lube they kept in the shower. “Turn around, hands against the wall.”

Sherlock did as he was told, spreading his legs as wide as possible and presenting his arse and slowly wiggling it like a bitch in heat, wanting.

The water kept pouring between them, partly running down between Sherlock’s cheeks and John couldn’t help but stare for a moment, mesmerized until he could bring himself to shut the water off.

He didn’t waist time preparing Sherlock, knowing exactly how fast he could make it and how much Sherlock needed for the fuck that John had no doubt would turn out to be hard and purely animalistic.

Sherlock was moaning and gasping all the same, not minding that John paid no attention to his sweet spot and just concentrating on the stretch, encouraging it even with a chocked off, “More,” when John was apparently taking to long with the third finger.

With the fourth thrusting in and out easily enough, he pulled them all out, using the residual lube on his hand to slick up his cock and burying it to the hilt all in a matter of seconds.

Sherlock’s grunts and moans filled the small space as John fucked him, shoving his hips forward at the same time Sherlock pushed back, his round arse slapping against John’s groin and thighs almost brutally.

Panting, John kept his vice-like grip on Sherlock’s hips, the water making it hard to keep enough leverage until he managed to place his arm across Sherlock’s chest, bracing the other against the wall and putting all of his remaining strength in forcing his cock even harder into Sherlock’s tight, hot heat.

He was almost unbearably close to the edge, eyes screwed shut, all sounds dulled by the rush of blood in his ears, when Sherlock suddenly clenched around him and then it happened again and again, hurling John over with a force that drove all the air out of his lungs in a shout.

“Fuck — _fuck_ ,” was all he managed to grunt as he slowed his hips, mouthing along Sherlock’s shoulder and up his neck as senses came back online.

They ended in a lazy kiss, his cock still twitching inside Sherlock for a while before he pulled out, giving Sherlock his usual once over after such vigorous fucking and then turning him around and keeping them close together. 

“We should definitely do this again,” Sherlock murmured after a few minutes.

John smiled. “I agree.”


End file.
